Anywhere
by SeiyaUsagi4ever
Summary: Fic dedicado a Seshyiak, no soy buena en summary, pero es un fic de Seiya y Serena


**Anywhere**

**Por: Marina "_SeiyaUsagi4ever"_**

_Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Este fanfic va dedicado a mi mejor amiga "Seshy"… hermanita este fic es para ti, por fin pude escribir uno y con una de tus canciones favoritas, deseo y espero no falte mucho para que estés bien y visites esta Web y te lleves esta sorpresa dedicada especialmente para ti, ves? Hasta te puse tu canción favorita… te quiero mucho_

**SySySySySySySySySySyS**

Las letras en cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes, y rara vez lo que esta en paréntesis es la acción que desarrollan al mismo tiempo en que estén hablando

Usagi Serena, Bunny . En este caso en vez de Odango uso Bombón, me gusta más, ahhh y Yaten a Usagi le dice Kousita o "Bombón Kou (si, tomado del fic de Seshyiak)"

Rei Rey, Raye

Makoto Lita, Patricia

Minako Mina, Minak

Ami Amy, Amie

Mamoru Darien, Armando

**SySySySySySySySySySyS**

**Un par de días después… **

_**Miércoles. Departamento de Minako **_

- Dime Minako, por qué? – un tanto enojado y triste al mismo tiempo

- No lo sé Mamoru, no lo sé… créeme que a mi también me tomó por sorpresa – contestándole tranquilamente

- Pero es que debe haber alguna forma de saber donde rayos está!…- desesperado t muy alterado

**Flash back**

- Doctor Chiba, disculpe que lo moleste… -

- Qué pasa Akane, llegó algún paciente de emergencia? –

- No es eso doctor, es que una señorita me pidió de favor que le entregara esto (extendiéndole una carta) sabe solo baje unos segundos para comprobar que no tenía cita para decirle a la chica que no estaba ocupado que si quería pasar pero cuando levanté la mirada ya no estaba – hablando muy rápido

- No te preocupes Akane, gracias de todas formas –

- Sabe que es un gusto doctor, no le quito más su tiempo, permiso – saliendo del consultorio

- Es la letra de Usagi , esto es nuevo de su parte, que se traerá en manos – divertido en lo que abría el sobre pero su rostro enseguida se ensombreció

_**Mamo-chan…**_

_Antes que nada te pido una enorme disculpa por no decirte esto en persona como debió haber sido pero no tenía el valor de verte a lo ojos antes o después de lo que te voy a decir…_

_Mamo-chan sabes… no he sido la misma chica que despediste en el aeropuerto la 2ª vez de tu partida, de hecho no he sido la misma desde la 1ª vez… te he mentido por muchos años ya… yo no he sido honesta… te he sido infiel… no hay excusa que te pueda dar para justificarte el no haberlo dicho, debí hacerlo hace tiempo pero no podía… sabes desde hace tiempo, ya no te veo como mi pareja o mi futuro esposo… te veo solo como un amigo, un gran amigo de muchos años… y te repito no es que me justifique pero creo que en el fondo tú también me ves así… no se si lo has notado pero no nos hemos besado desde esa vez al final de la batalla con Galaxia, lo recuerdas, ese fue el principio de todo… notaste que desde esa vez nuestros besos de despedida o saludo han sido tus labios sobre mi frente, acto que aunque me duela admitírtelo han sido de gran alivio para mi… porque temía a que te dieras cuenta de lo vacío que se iba a sentir, la razón?... amar a alguien más… sí… amo a alguien más y yo… no podía seguir mintiéndote y vivir una farsa… el por qué de que no dije nada antes fue por temor a ese destino ya visto… mi intención por cruel que se oiga… era aparentar que todo seguía igual, y llegar a Tokio de Cristal como ya estaba planeado pero… sin apartarme de la persona que amo… no quería renunciar a él, no quería derrumbarte lo que debió ser tu felicidad junto a mí como reyes de Tokio y… sí Rini… por ella, sobre todo por ella fue que estuve frenada todo este tiempo, pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien, ella existirá y estará bien algo dentro de mí me lo dice… por eso ya no puedo fingir más… no creo que me entiendas de hecho no imagino que reacción tendrás puesto que hemos estado tan lejos el uno del otro que ya no nos conocemos, no lo crees? Yo no estaba contigo en tu mundo porque no encajaba con los modales necesarios, la madurez y experiencias de todos tus amigos, por consecuencia te hacía quedar mal enfrente de ellos…que aunque no me lo decías de frente alguna vez escuche pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento infantil… y tú en cambio te aburrías enormemente con mis amigas y conmigo y era entendible eres unos años más grande que nosotras y pues tenías cosas más importantes que hacer, cosa que yo respetaba… creo que por eso las contadas veces que salimos desde tu llegada hace 5 meses hemos sido solo tú y yo no es así? Pienso que nos sentíamos incómodos mutuamente al interactuar en nuestro particular ritmo de vida… pero si lo ves ya sea ahorita o más adelante comprenderás que fue lo mejor para ambos… o al menos eso espero._

_Siempre serás para mí un gran amigo… el que alguna vez fue mi gran amor… Mamo-chan espero alguna vez me perdones… aunque no me siento digna de tu perdón, puesto que te mentí y te lastimé cosa que no era mi intención… solo que… solo que quiero ser feliz … no quiero pensar en que pasará… quiero vivir el presente sin pensar en el futuro… sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis acciones… tal vez sea egoísta pero quiero una vida normal como todos los demás… solo quiero pensar 1° en mí ahora, en lo que sé que me hará feliz y no tener que seguir lo que el destino planea… aunque eso signifique decepción para todos los que conocen nuestro pasado y por lo tanto el "futuro"…_

_Perdóname por ser tan cobarde y no poder estar ahorita hablando esto contigo… no soy digna de ver tus ojos… y si hubiese estado no hubiese podido hacerlo… gracias por ser paciente conmigo todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, sé que a veces no soportabas mis niñerías aunque después te rieras de ellas… espero algún día podamos hablar… cuando yo tenga un poco de valor y tu aceptaras hablar conmigo…_

_Siempre he sido mala para las despedidas y esta no es la excepción… no encuentro una manera de despedirme sin que te lastime más de lo que ya he hecho así que te deseo lo mejor Mamo-chan…_

_**Usagi Tsukino**_

**Fin del Flash back **

- Y cómo quieres que yo sepa? – ya un poco alterada

- Pues debes de saber algo, yo ya la he buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro además tú eres con quien estaba la mayor parte del tiempo, exijo como tu rey que me digas donde está! – saliéndose de control

- Mira Mamoru vamos a aclarar las cosas, en primera te calmas, en 2ª no eres mi rey, ni siquiera mi príncipe, eso hubiese sido si siguieras con Usagi en el futuro, estamos claros en eso, por lo tanto no te debo ninguna lealtad, si he sido paciente contigo es por Usagi, porque así que digamos que amigos somos, pues bien sabes que no, así que no sobrepases el respeto que se está empezando a agotar, estamos? – ya enojada pero aún tratando de guardar la compostura

- Yo… lo siento… pero es que entiéndeme… ponte en mi lugar… - un tanto desesperado

- Sé lo difícil que debe ser para ti pero… y no me odies por lo que te voy a decir pero… ya tan bien es hora de que estés al tanto en todo…- respirando profundamente - …Mamoru eres un egoísta al ahora si querer que se pongan en tu lugar, cuando tú nunca has sido capaz de ponerte en el lugar de nadie, o alguna vez pensaste como se sintió Usagi al irte por vez primera a estados unidos o peor aún cuando te enteraste lo mal que la pasó y aún así decidiste regresar haciéndola pasar lo mismo una vez más – entre enojada, temerosa y dudosa

- Pero yo… ella entendía no?… mi sueño de… - sin terminar su frase

- Exacto, ahora entiendes? Solo pensabas en "tu sueño" pero que tal el de ella? O acaso que tal de dejar de ser un poco serio y maduro como para poder salir en grupo como solemos hacer, ir de campamento o que se yo… o ponerte en nuestro lugar al verla sufrir por tu ausencia, verla llorar por las noches, ver que estabas tan ocupado con tus cosas que no llamabas por intervalos realmente largos haciendo que no te llamara por temor a interrumpirte o hacer que perdieras el tiempo al hablar con ella, puesto que así se sentía, creía que era más importante cualquier cosa que estuvieses haciendo que poder hablar con ella un par de minutos; no creo que eso te hubiera hecho reprobar o si?; o alguna vez pensaste en Rei que se desvelaba noches enteras vigilando en secreto desde fuera de casa de Usagi para ver que estuviera bien, como un día no soporto más y corrió a abrazarle aunque eso significara que Usagi pensara que la veíamos débil o como una niña pequeña que no se sabe cuidar cosa que no es cierto… o alguna vez notaste en las veces que la viste, que sufría? pues no verdad… y si quieres me puedo ir más atrás, que tal antes de todo esto, antes de irte, antes de galaxia, dime Mamoru, cuántas veces fuiste a casa de Usagi, Cuántas veces fuiste cuando estaban sus papás ahí eh? Muy maduro muy maduro pero no te atrevías verdad, o alguna vez hablaste con el señor Kenji acerca de tu relación con Usagi a qué nunca verdad? En cambio quién era la que iba a verte a tu departamento, quién era la que al salir de la escuela corría a ti, ni siquiera te dignabas a ir por ella al colegio… (ya llorando) pero ahora si verdad? Ahora si la buscas…ya que por fin decidió ser feliz, por fin va a pensar primero en ella, ya que huyó por no poder ver que tipo de reacción tendríamos cualquiera de nosotros, ahora si la buscas, ahora si pides permiso en el trabajo y me vienes a ver a mi pues no tienes ni idea de donde pueda estar o a quien más pudo recurrir para tener alguna pista y sabes por qué? porque creo que ni si quiera la conoces ya…no es así? – ya más tranquila al desahogarse pero al mismo tiempo indecisa si debió de haber dicho todo eso

- Minako lo siento yo… no tenía idea… - arrepentido y avergonzado porque sabía que Minako tenía razón en todo

- Lo siento… no debí… haber dicho todo esto… sabiendo también que a pesar de todo te sientes mal, traicionado porque de todas maneras lo que haya pasado no es ninguna justificación… pero yo la apoyaré sabes? y no porque sea mi princesa y le deba lealtad, es porque es Usagi mi amiga la que te brinda su amistad sin desconfiar y sin esperar recibir algo a cambio, y sobretodo porque la entiendo, entiendo lo que es querer a alguien y pensar que no puedes estar con él, pero sabes si te viene una segunda oportunidad no la dejas ir y luchas por ella hasta alcanzarla cosa que por lo visto ella hizo… -

- Tienes razón en eso y en todo… yo nunca pensé… yo creía que todo estaba bien nunca me puse en su lugar… simplemente actúe como si no estuviera ella a mi lado y le afectaran mis decisiones… y Usagi nunca se quejó… nunca me dijo nada, me despidió con una gran sonrisa aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza aunque no te puedo decir si era por mí o viendo como están las cosas por alguien más… - ya en tono melancólico

- Mamoru… - sintiendo pena por su propio comportamiento y al verlo tan solitario y triste

- Creo que no la merecía al fin y al cabo… y realmente no creo que me haya sido infiel si tiene años que no siente nada por mí; cómo serle infiel a alguien que ya no amas y que vez después de tantos años 1 vez cada dos semanas o tres?… sabes solo seguía conmigo por Rini… puesto que solo me veía como un gran amigo ya no como ese alguien que quería para el resto de su vida… y no pudo más, simplemente no pudo fingir más y seguramente no quiso seguir lastimando al que supo realmente valorarla… - totalmente derrotado

- Ay Mamoru… _no debí haber dicho nada, me siento tan mal por él…_ yo… -

- Esta bien Minako, talvez es verdad va a ser mejor para los dos… creo entenderlo ahora, no sabes la ayuda que me diste Minako al ser abierta y decirme todo lo que pensabas, es bueno saber que Usagi cuenta con personas como tú – tratando de sonreír

- Mamoru yo… -

- Muchas gracias por todo… - empezando a pararse del sofá

- Mamoru espera… -

- Si? – sentándose de nuevo

- Creo que debo confesarte algo… - indecisa aun si decirle o no

- Sabes dónde está verdad? – sonriéndole tristemente

- De hecho no lo sé… pero es que no has hecho la pregunta correcta… es verdad no sé donde está… pero… sí se con quién… - bajando la mirada

- Me vas a decir quién es? – no seguro de querer saberlo

- No sé si decírtelo o no… -

- Lo conoces? – cortándola tristemente

- Si… - casi murmurando

- Es lo suficientemente bueno para ella? –

- De hecho… creo que fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado… - no pudiendo verlo a los ojos

- Tanto así? –

- Si Mamoru –

- Tanto como para vencer un amor supuestamente eterno, y ser capaz también de vencer al mismo destino? –

- Creo que es obvia la respuesta a eso, no es así? –

- Creo que es más que obvio pero no tengo idea de quien puede ser… pero si dime, quiero saber el nombre del verdadero amor de Usako… -

- Esta bien pero déjame aclararte que de hecho ella no me lo dijo pero lo descubrimos mi novio y yo… al tratar de buscarla –

- Ok no le des más vueltas… - esperando el nombre

- Mamoru el amor de Usagi… el amor de Usagi es el mismísimo Seiya Kou… - ante la atónita mirada de asombro de Mamoru

**Flash back**

- No ha llegado, donde estará? (marcando al celular de Usagi) no contesta, ay tendré que ir por ella a su casa sino no voy a aguantar los nervios de ver a que hora se le ocurre aparecer, claro aunque por eso me puedo salir de clases – sonriendo al ir metiendo sus cosas a la mochila y ya al salir del campus rumbo al estacionamiento

- A dónde vas bonita? – cierto chico de cabellos platinados y ojos verdes

- Yaten! Pero que haces aquí? Pensé que nos alcanzarías en el almuerzo – yendo hacia él

- Pues la verdad estaba muy aburrido y fastidiado de las chicas de mi colegio, no me dejan en paz y se la pasan preguntando que cuando vamos a volver a cantar y como Seiya todavía no llegaba y estaba solito aguantándolas pues me harté y dije… qué mejor que ir a ver a mi hermosa noviecita – jalándola hacia él y robándole un beso

- Mmm que rico estuvo eso – viéndolo a los ojos

- Por cierto donde esta el Bombón Kou, o acaso te cambió eh? – viendo hacia todos lados

- Imposible quién una vez me conoce no me suelta jamás o no? –

- Pues para que te miento… entonces? –

- Ah pues de hecho iba a su casa porque tenemos que exponer en dos horas y pues no ha llegado ya sabes como es ella e imagino que Seiya no le habló para despertarla y pues por eso no ha llegado así que voy a ver que le pasó? –

- Pues en ese caso te acompaño –

- Que bien! Porque… de casualidad sabes como llegar? –

- Sí, he ido algunas veces con Seiya, sobretodo fui seguido cuando aún vivía Seiya en mi depto. –

- Pues en ese caso me has caído del cielo porque no me acuerdo como llegar - sonriéndole

- Y yo me pregunto… entonces cómo es que pensabas ir a buscarla eh? – viéndola pícaramente

- Ah bueno es que yo pretendía llegar hasta donde me acuerdo y empezar a tocar el claxon por todas las calles y gritando USAGI! USAGI! DÓNDE ESTÁS! Puesto que no contesta su celular y seguir así hasta encontrarla, aja así mas o menos pensaba hacerle – en lo que caminaban a su carro

- Ay bonita definitivamente que bueno que vine – con tremenda gota por las ocurrencias de su novia; un poco más tarde…

- Vaya sí que te acordabas pero bueno es que siempre se hace todo en la casa de Seiya o bien rara vez en tu depto. así que pues como quieren que yo me acuerde de llegar eh? Si cada vez que vengo es con Usagi y pues ella viene manejando y pues yo no presto atención eh? – al reconocer el edificio donde estaba el departamento de Usagi

- Sí, sí, esa es la razón – riéndose - Anda vamos a ver porque se tardó tanto o inclusive haber si no salió ya para la escuela – bajándose del coche

- Pues quien sabe tal vez tengas razón, no veo su coche, o capaz y se le averió o se le ponchó una llanta no crees, pero de todas maneras chequemos si está – tocando la puerta – Usagi! –

- Parece ser que no hay nadie – girando intuitivamente la perilla y…

- Dejó abierto? – extrañada y entrando, abriendo por completo la puerta

- Pues desde aquí veo que no hay nadie eh? – viéndola desde la puerta

- Si… déjame checar en su cuarto, pasa si quieres espérame en la salita, no tardo -

- Si… ya voy… espero no se enoje que andemos husmeando por aquí… - en lo que veía los portarretratos que había en una mesita, muchas fotos eran de Usagi, Minako, Seiya y él, otras más de Usagi y Seiya, una que otra de Minako y Usagi y otras de Seiya y él, en otra mesita tenía otras más de todas las chicas y ellos tres y había un portarretratos boca abajo y al levantarlo pudo notar una foto ya de hace tiempo de Usagi con Mamoru, basándose en que al menos ella se veía más joven puesto que ignoraba totalmente como se debería ver Mamoru ahora, ya que la única vez que lo había visto había sido la vez que se despidieron de las chicas antes de regresar a Kinmoku al terminar la batalla con Galaxia – se ha de haber caído… Minako cómo vas? Ya te tardaste… -entrando a la habitación de Usagi en busca de su novia

- Yaten… - sin moverse

- Que pasó? – entrando con ella

- Es su celular y debajo hay un sobre – señalando la cama de Usagi un poco temerosa por lo que fuera a significar

- Pues veamos que dice – tomándolo

- Pero… -

- Mira es para ti – dándole el sobre

- Para mí, pero si es la letra de Usagi –

- Qué esperas? ábrela para ver que le pasó, pues no es normal esto no? –

- Sí… - abriendo el sobre,

**_Nota de la autora_**: aclaración _esto es un flash back pero al mismo tiempo es lo que Minako le está contando a Mamoru acerca de cómo descubrió de que Seiya era el amor de Usagi así que en la nota que le dejó Usagi a Minako, ella al narrarle a Mamoru omitió algunas partes de la misma para no lastimarlo, solo comentando lo más relevante a su criterio (lo que está en negritas) aclarado esto sigamos entonces con la historia_

**Querida Minako…**

Ay amiga lamento mucho que te enteres de esta forma pero bueno sé que me perdonarás y apoyaras tal cual me dijiste hoy por la tarde… **imagino que te habrás preguntado porque no llegué temprano y decidiste venirme a buscar… sí he dejado mi celular a propósito… lamento lo de la exposición no podré asistir a eso ni a ninguna otra clase… me voy Minako…** no creas que pasó algo malo, bueno al menos no a mí… **estoy bien, estoy con la persona que **más **amo** en el universo y no pienso dejarlo ir otra vez, sé que cuando lo descubras me entenderás bueno aunque esta tarde tus palabras hicieron que ahora me sienta un poco más tranquila al saber que pase lo que pase siempre me apoyarás… así que si las chicas no me perdonan al menos podré contar contigo… **no sé a donde iremos pero lo que sí sé es que** dondequiera que estemos **seremos felices.**

**Prométeme que no vas a estar triste** puesto que yo seré feliz, aunque **en este momento me sienta de lo peor… por cómo terminé mintiéndole a todos en especial a Mamoru…** **pero todo mejorará o al menos eso quiero creer. No creas que nos desapareceremos de la faz de la tierra… bueno si no es que me exilian de ella… pero estaré en contacto ya lo verás ok?**

**Cuídate mucho, y dile a Yaten que te cuide** porque sino se las verá con Usagi Tsukino. **Los quiero mucho chicos** y gracias por todo, **sé que nos íbamos a reunir todos en 2 semanas allá en Tokio… tengo miedo a la reacción de las chicas en especial de Haruka y Hotaru pero ahí estaré **para enfrentar lo que venga… ya que **ese día les diré a todas la decisión que hemos tomado si no es que Mamo-chan ya se los ha dicho… te quiero mucho mi querida Minako **ahhh y se me olvidaba por fa me puedes guardar las fotos que dejé en el departamento esa es la garantía que te dejó para que veas que voy a regresar por ellas y ni pienses que te las vas a quedar eh, las tengo contaditas y me las sé de memoria, ah y dentro del sobre también está la llave del departamento…bueno ahora si… te Quero!

**Con amor Usagi. **

- Pero qué dice, por qué esa cara? – al ver la su cara de asombro

- Lee esto – entregándole la carta y quedando pensativa

- Pero… no entiendo… no se supone que Mamoru es el amor de la Kousita? Entonces con quién se fue? – al terminar la carta

- No sé… cómo no me di cuenta ayer? sabía que algo iba a pasar… los sentimientos que sentí provenían de ella y alguien más… todo fue anoche Yaten… tenemos que buscarla saber al menos con quién se fue, no crees? recuérdame que más tarde tengo que regresar por las fotos y sabes me da la impresión de que sabe que lo descubriremos – saliendo de la habitación

- Si eso entendí yo, pero algo que no entendí es a qué sentimientos te referías? – un poco confuso por todo lo que estaba pasando

- Te lo explicaré mas tarde, pero mientras dime que hacemos o a dónde vamos? –

- Por qué no vamos con Seiya, digo él debe saber algo no? Al fin y al cabo es el mejor amigo de Usagi, y no sé tal vez con él se sintió más segura de confiarle su secreto, no crees? –

- Sí… puede que tengas razón… -

- Aunque pensándolo bien no sé… y si no le dijo nada y llegamos nosotros y le decimos se va a sentir mal no crees? Ya vez que hasta la fecha él sigue enamorado de ella –

- Sí… pero supuestamente no tenía oportunidad y ve ahora… saber que Usagi ha dejado a Mamoru y se ha ido, si no lo sabe le va a doler mucho y si lo sabe imagínate lo mal que se debe sentir en estos momentos – sintiéndose triste por Seiya

- Será mejor ir a verlo y ver como está no crees? Y ya allá vemos que hacer ok? – tomándola de la mano y yendo al coche para ir a la casa de Seiya

- Crees que ya les haya hablado Mamoru a las chicas? – ya en el carro

- La verdad no creo, todo sucedió entre la noche y hoy en la mañana no, así que no creo… por cierto sabe Mamoru dónde vives? Creo que terminará yendo a buscarte, cualquier cosa háblame y en seguida estaré contigo… no sea que vaya a ponerse agresivo o que se yo… –

- No creo… o bueno quien sabe no lo conozco tanto y a menos que alguna vez le haya preguntado a Usagi dudo mucho que siquiera sepa que vivo en los dormitorios de la universidad –

- Ok pero ya sabes cualquier cosa que pase cuando yo no este me marcas si, bueno ya llegamos – doblando en una esquina y entrando a una zona residencial

- Oye… acaso ese no es el coche de Usagi? – viendo el deportivo amarillo (regalo de Haruka para su gatita) afuera de la casa de Seiya

- Parece que entonces Seiya debe saber algo y tal vez solo vino a despedirse no? – estacionándose

- Pues eso parece, eso quiere decir que la alcanzamos, anda veamos quien es el susodicho – bajando aprisa del automóvil y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa

- Que desesperada… aunque debo admitir que tengo curiosidad – cerrando el coche y yendo con Minako

La casa de Seiya es de un solo piso, posee garaje para 2 autos, aunque él solo tiene 1, la casa cuenta con una recámara principal con un baño bastante amplio y dos recamaras más, un poco más pequeñas y cada una con baño completo también, aunque no como el de la recámara principal, además tiene una sala-comedor amplia con medio baño, una cocina muy moderna y equipada, y en la parte de atrás está el jardín que es grande y cuenta con una palapa, un vestidor de hombres y uno de mujeres y por último una alberca, se podría decir que es demasiado cara pero bueno estamos hablando de uno de los ídolos del grupo más famoso de todos los tiempos en todo Japón y por lo tanto con mucho dinero y se podría decir también que es muy grande para alguien solo… pero suelen hacer muchas fiestas allí, puesto que las chicas suelen ir cada fin de semana para relajarse de la universidad, o en temporadas de exámenes también suelen estudiar ahí ya sea entre semana o en los fines.

- Pues no me contesta nadie, tampoco se oyen ruidos, estarán platicando en el jardín? – asomándose por una ventana sin poder ver bien hacia la sala

- Pues mira hagamos un poquito de magia – yendo a un lado de la puerta y levantando una roquita que había en una maceta

- Y la roca nos va a servir para? … - viéndolo con curiosidad

- Para sacar la llave que está escondida abajo ves? – mostrándosela y dejando la piedrita en la maceta

- Eso no es peligroso? Imagina si Seiya está dormido y alguien sabe de la llave y entra y trata de atacarlo… - dejando volar su imaginación

- Minako nadie sabe de la llave a excepción mía y no la hubiese agarrado si fueran otras circunstancias pero bueno estamos buscando a Usagi no, y si alguien tratara de atacarlo no crees que tenemos ciertos poderes como para poder defendernos? – dándole un besito en la mejilla

- Si... tienes razón – sonriendo

- Bueno con tu permisito – abriendo la puerta – adelante preciosa –

- Uy que amable, solo espero que no se moleste Seiya –

- Que va, Seiya! Kousita! Dónde están! Mira hasta la kousita dejó sus llaves en la sala – viendo un llaverito de osito perteneciente obviamente a Usagi

- Pues parece que salieron no, no se ve nadie y todas las luces están apagadas, voy a ver si está su carro – yendo hacia la cocina ya que por ahí había un acceso al garage

- Sí, yo mientras voy a su cuarto sale? –

- Ok! – se oyó a lo lejos

- Veamos… Seiya! Estas ahí? Parece que no hay nadie – entrando al cuarto principal

- Yaten!... creo que si salieron porque no esta su car… - al alcanzar a Yaten en la habitación de Seiya – qué pasó dónde está todo? – al ver el closet abierto y sin nada de ropa y algunos cajones semiabiertos y por lo visto sin nada dentro

- No sé… obviamente no robaron porque están todos los aparatos eléctricos y demás pero acaso… -

- Qué será eso? – al ver algo caído debajo de la cama casi por la cabecera – pero… no puede ser… - viéndolo incrédula

- Qué encontraste? – acercándose a ella

- Pues que quién más iba a ser el amor de Usagi sino Seiya… - mostrándole el portarretrato con una foto de Seiya rodeando a Usagi por la cintura viendo los dos hacia el frente sonriendo tiernamente y ella algo sonrojadita, los dos vestidos elegantísimamente en alguna terracita por la noche con una vista espectacular ya que todo el cielo se veía súper estrellado

- Como crees Minako, ya vez que Seiya nunca pierde oportunidad de andar abrazandola, raro fuera que no lo hiciera no crees? –

- Pero quién más va a ser sino él Yaten, mira lo enamorados que se ven, además ella dijo que íbamos a entender cuando descubriéramos quién era, y si no sospechamos nunca de ellos fue por la misma razón… porque siempre han estado así, Seiya nunca se ha separado de Usagi recuerda cómo desde que la conoció le gustó y pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre con ella, por eso cuando regresaron no lo vimos nada raro de hecho estábamos acostumbrados, y hasta las chicas y yo nos sentimos mejor porque Usagi volvió a la normalidad, cuando regresaron ya no estaba triste ni lloraba ni nada, era la misma Usagi juguetona, comilona y mimosa de siempre y era porque otra vez Seiya estaba, no lo ves? – hablando muy rápido

- Pues en todo eso tienes razón pero… -

- Si mira, aquí en la carta lo dice "estoy bien, estoy con la persona que más amo en el universo y no pienso dejarlo ir otra vez" aquí esta la prueba de ello –

- Pero Minako te basas en una foto? Digo todo encaja a la perfección pero nunca hemos visto nada raro o fuera de lo normal – regresándole la foto

- Pero Usagi nunca me contó de esta salida y se ve especial así que no creo que se le olvidara comentarme no crees? –

- Pero Minako, Seiya y Kousita han salido solos un montonal de veces, no por nada son superamigos ya desde hace que… haber tú y yo llevamos 4 años y medio de novios antes de eso veamos… teníamos 1 año aquí… sí porque regresamos en Octubre aja y de ahí el año que estuvimos más los 6 meses que no estuvimos… aja nos conocemos desde hace 7 años, no crees que conociendo a Seiya pues haya querido llevarla a un lugar bonito y no te dijo para que no se malinterpretaran las cosas? –

- Pero… cómo explicas que Seiya tampoco esté y no esté su ropa y no chequé si había dejado ropa Usagi pero era obvio dijo que se había ido… - en lo que trataba de sacar la foto del portarretrato algo le decía que lo hiciera

- Pues tal vez Seiya se aburrió de su ropa y la tiró toda y que se yo se fue a comprar más –

- Aun así dime haber y que hace el coche de Usagi aquí y no hay nadie –

- Bueno pues tal vez no sé se lo dejó para que lo cuidara o no sé… además Seiya me lo hubiera dicho Minako –

- Ah con que es eso verdad… - riéndose ya ahora – Yaten yo tengo razón no por nada soy la diosa del amor y la belleza además yo también hubiese creído que Usagi me lo hubiese dicho pero míranos buscándola puesto que nunca me dijo nada – sin poder abrir el portarretratos

- Pero… haber dame acá, que quieres con el pobre portarretratos – quitándoselo al desesperarse de verla haciendo quien sabe qué con el

- Pues que parece abrirlo pero no puedo, lo haces por mí? – poniendo ojos de cachorrito

- Si pero no veo para qué… listo ahí tienes para que te sirve? –

- Para comprobarte que tengo razón, digo en algunas cosas si soy medio tontita lo acepto pero en las cosas del corazón nadie me engaña… - viendo el reverso de la foto

- Y?... –

- Ahí tienes tu prueba amorcito – regresándole la foto

- Pero… me las va a pagar por no decirme el mugre ese ya verá ya verá cuando lo vea mira que ocultarme eso y … -

_**Reverso de la foto: **19 de Octubre del 2005, Nuestro 5° Aniversario de Novios._

_Bebé gracias por estar conmigo y hacerme tan feliz, eres el mayor regalo que podría querer, te amo más que a la vida misma. Tu dulce Bomboncito_

- O sea que… - atónito

- Te lo dije ves? – abrazándolo

- Cinco años – sin poderlo creer

- De novios… - sonriéndole al asombrado Yaten

- Eso quiere decir… que desde que regresamos hace 5 años y medio se hicieron novios! – incrédulo

- Espera es verdad 5 años y a esos 5 súmale que estamos en abril! Más que nosotros! Pero desde que regresaron? – ubicando los años

- Si… no recuerdo exactamente el día pero si me acuerdo que fue en Octubre y aquí dice 19 de Octubre –

- Si… es verdad -

- Pero como no nos dimos cuenta? –

- No lo sé… y mira que ya tirándole a los 6 años eh –

- Estoy feliz pero a la vez triste –

- Por qué bonita? –

- Estoy muy feliz por Usagi y Seiya porque así como esperaba que tú te dieras cuenta lo que sentías por mí, en el fondo también me esperaba que algún día Usagi iba a aceptar lo que sentía por Seiya pero pensaba que aunque lo aceptara no iba a ser capaz de corresponderle… pero yo respeto su decisión y pase lo que pase yo la apoyaré hasta el final mismo –

- Bueno pero haber explícame algo que no entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, digo si tanto se querían por qué no fueron novios abiertamente, por qué no le dijo a Mamoru que ya no sentía lo mismo por él para así no tener que esconderse, ahhh si también por qué te puso que tenía temor a la reacción de las chicas, en especial la de Haruka y Hotaru digo si les cae muy bien Seiya no? Hasta Haruka se lleva a Seiya cuando puede a correr en los coches y todo eso, entonces te digo qué problema hay que Kousita quiera a Seiya? – no entendiendo absolutamente nada

- Ay amorcito bueno de hecho creo que sí es una razón importante por la cual nunca creí que fuera necesaria esta conversación pero… bueno todavía hay algo que no sabes con respecto al que debía ser el futuro, nuestras vidas han sido demasiado complicadas como para que te sumara esto pero bueno era supuestamente algo que iba a suceder… -

- Bonita… no te entiendo nada… - perdido totalmente

- Ok, será mejor sentarnos… todo tiene que ver referente al pasado: con precisamente el pasado y verdaderas identidades de todas nosotras las sailors del sistema solar o sea que sí nosotras también somos princesas de nuestros respectivos planetas al igual que Usagi es de la luna, y bueno ya sabes que ella es la princesa suprema o sea nuestra líder; la reina Serenity y su hija la princesa Serenity o sea Usagi y el príncipe Endimión que es Mamoru… y referente al futuro que debería haber sido tenemos a Tokio de Cristal, el rey Endimión, la Neo-reina Serenity … y… -

- Espera, espera dijiste futuro? Y rey Endimión y reina Serenity, acaso ellos dos serán…– cortando a Minako

- Este sí… Sailor Plut es la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo y pues un día… no, no antes de saber eso necesitas saber el pasado primero así que no seas impaciente y más adelante llegaremos a eso, deja digo lo referente al futuro y ahora sí empezamos desde el principio… haber donde me quede ah si terminando con el futuro me falto agregar a la pequeña dama conocida más bien como Rini, sí precisamente por esa pequeña creí que nunca o bueno no por un momento muy cercano tendríamos esta conversación debido a que la pequeña dama… ya que Rini es la hija de Usagi y Mamoru en el futuro… ahora sí… hace… - comenzándole a narrar todo ante el rostro atónito de Yaten ya que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

**Fin del Flash back**

- Eso fue todo… -

- Ya veo… - suspirando

- Lo siento… nadie sabíamos que pues ellos… jamás nos dimos cuenta –

- Si lo sé Minako… era feliz Usagi cuando estaba con él, se les veía feliz? –

- Si Mamoru – cerrando los ojos al recordar – sabes Usagi siempre estaba sonriendo o riendo cuando estaba con Seiya, él la consentía de sobremanera, iba con ella a todos lados cuando estábamos en la preparatoria nos acompañaba de vez en vez a nuestra tarde de compras que era cada dos semanas, te imaginas eso, según él porque no nos fueran a robar y vieras que ni mi Yaten lo haría, él odia eso y por nada va, tal vez cuando va solo conmigo, pero acompañarnos cuando vamos las chicas juntas es otra cosa, y no había cosa que a Usagi le gustara porque ya estaba Seiya comprándolo, no sabes las veces que Usagi nos pidió que la ayudáramos a convencer a Seiya que ya no comprara nada o ya no lo dejaríamos salir con nosotras, era muy cómico porque hasta nosotras nos consentía con regalitos y nos daba mucha pena, ya después íbamos a comer y sabes no es nada barato invitar a Usagi a comer y agrégale cuando íbamos nosotras y lo más gracioso era verlos a los dos comiendo era toda una guerra en la mesa, ella le quitaba su comida, él le quitaba la suya, después Usagi le escondía su postre, él se vengaba comiéndose el de Usagi y terminaba comprando dos postres más porque Usagi terminaba embarrándole toda la cara del helado que era de él por haberse comido el suyo era buenísimo te morías de la risa, Rei todo el tiempo regañando a Usagi para que se comportara, Ami tratando de que Rei no se enojara tanto, Makoto y yo riéndonos a morir que tiempos los de la preparatoria, más tarde cuando terminamos la preparatoria venía el problema de a que universidad queríamos ir, Usagi había decidido venir a la universidad de Kyoto y como íbamos a estudiar lo mismo me quise venir con ella para que las dos sufriéramos juntas las clases y no pasar vergüenzas solas jajaja para esto Yaten ya era mi novio y él y Seiya no quisieron que nos viniéramos solas y aunque no había las carreras que iban a estudiar en la misma universidad que nosotras buscaron una que estuviera aquí mismo, y pues así emprendimos el viaje fuera de Tokio y ha sido genial aquí y las chicas vienen a la primera oportunidad que pueden y es genial y pues aparte están tranquilas puesto que saben que no estamos solitos en especial los papás de Usagi que agradecieron mucho que vinieran Yaten y Seiya puesto que se llevan muy bien con los chicos ya que convivieron mucho con ellos, en especial con Seiya ya que el señor Kenji no lo soltaba y la señora Ikuko ni se diga, es que lo quieren mucho… y … - reaccionando al darse cuenta de que con quien estaba hablando era con Mamoru

- Qué pasó, por qué paraste? – sonriéndole tiernamente

- Bueno es que yo me alargué y pues no ha de ser lindo escuchar bueno…tú sabes….- apenada por lo mucho que se había alargado

- Esta bien Minako me he divertido escuchándote, es increíble lo mucho que me perdí… pero al menos sé que está en buenas manos, y comprendo que haya tenido miedo en decirme si yo hubiese estado en su lugar probablemente hubiese hecho lo mismo, bueno Minako gracias por todo de verdad fuiste de gran ayuda para mí, por favor dile que no estoy enojado y que me gustaría hablar con ella, con ellos y que de ningún motivo la voy a exiliar de la tierra – riendo ya un poco

- Apenas se comunique yo le digo, aunque será mejor que vayas a la reunión que tendremos en Tokio en el templo Hikawa el sábado de la semana que viene, o bueno creo que ahí la van a bombardear las chicas con preguntas y no me imagino a Haruka y Hotaru, mejor yo les digo que te vean después de eso no, no creo que quieras estar ahí? -

- No, será mejor que esté ahí, ojalá se comuniquen contigo antes de eso para que hablemos y pues les digamos que lo decidimos juntos, será lo mejor –

- Gracias Mamoru, gracias por ser tan comprensivo – abrazándolo

- Gracias a ti Minako, necesitaba a alguien externo para que me dijera todo esto ya que si hubiese hablado con Usagi quien sabe que hubiera sido, estaba muy enojado con ella y no la hubiese escuchado, salúdame a tu novio si? Es hora de irme y no te preocupes no le he hablado a nadie, tú eras la que estaba en la misma ciudad que nosotros así que fuiste la primera y última que busque, aunque debo decirte que no tenía idea de cómo, sino que pregunté en la universidad por Usagi y por ti y así di contigo, pero bueno ya nos veremos la próxima semana cuídate mucho sale? Y espero podamos ser amigos aunque sea un poco tarde –

- Claro que sí Mamoru… nos vemos –

**SySySySySySySySySySyS**

**Un par de días antes…**

_**Domingo. Departamento de Minako **_

- Listo! Terminamos!– saltando de su asiento

- Ay Usagi no seas exagerada no era tanto –

- Bueno no pero ya quería terminar es que Seiya me invitó a una nueva tienda de videojuegos y pues vamos a ir a jugar toda la tarde, deja abro la puerta… listo… para ver cuando llegue Seiya – contándole emocionada

- Ay Usagi no cambias eh? – sonriendo

- Pues no! Oye se me hace que te dejo esto para la exposición de mañana si no seguramente se me va a olvidar a mí – sonriendo

- Sí, es lo más probable, oye y cuéntame como le ha ido a Mamoru? –

- Ah pues creo que muy bien, pues se la pasa todos los días trabajando, casi no lo he visto – sin dejar de sonreírle a Minako

- Ya… pero regreso hace como 4 o 5 meses no? –

- Aja… -

- Y cuanto lo has visto? Es que rara vez me has platicado de tus salidas con él –

- Pues mira más o menos como 1 vez cada dos semanas o 3 algo así, es que bueno ya sabes la vida de un doctor es muy complicada y matadora así que pues no tiene mucho tiempo para su vida personal, además Minako ya sabes que nos depara el futuro así que creo que no hay que buscarle mucho al asunto no? – mirando un poco triste hacia otro lado para que Minako no notara su tristeza

- Te sientes bien? Te vi medio rara – con cara de sospecha

- No nada Minako es que pues ya quiero ir a jugar y este… Seiya no llega –

- A qué hora quedaron? – viendo el reloj

- Ah pues en media hora –

- Ay Usagi y como quieres que llegue si le dijiste que en media hora eh! – aventándole un cojín del sofá donde estaba

- Oye Minako! Que insinúas eh! – aventándole otro cojín a Minako y empezando a jugar guerra de cojines en plena sala

- Pues toma esto! – casi tirándola al piso

- Y tú esto! –

- Ah si, pues ahí te va la superbomba destructora! – arrojándole un cojín y quitándole el suyo

- Ah pues ahí te va la avalancha feroz! – ahora Usagi contraatacando y así unos minutos más sin notar dos figuras en la puerta que habían llegado al comenzar el primer cojinazo

- Espera esto esta muy divertido - deteniendo la primera figura a la otra

- Esto esta muy bueno pero tenemos que irnos – mientras que el otro hacía caso omiso puesto que estaba doblado de tanto reírse

- Pues ahí te va el cohete veloz! –

- Ejem… Señoritas? Que hacen? – Seiya había entrado a la habitación pero ni Minako ni Usagi lo habían notado

- Entonces recibe el golpe indestructible! – solo se veía volar cojines de aquí para allá

- Jajaja ah si pues ahí te va el sombrero loco! – resbalándose con uno de los cojines que estaban tirados y cayéndose al piso – auch eso dolió – aun riendo

- Jajajaja eso te pasa por meterte con la princesa de la luna! Eh? – con una pose y haciendo la señal de la victoria riéndose a morir y ya ayudándola a pararse

- Jajajaja pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos eh? – riéndose a carcajadas al presenciar tremenda pelea

- Seiya?... – Usagi toda sonrojada

- Qué haces aquí? – también sonrojada y viendo el reloj

- Pues ya estaba listo y pensé en venir a ayudarles, pero seguramente ya terminaron con la tarea verdad? – aun sonriendo

- Pues si… que pena… -

- Ay Bombón no te preocupes creo que he visto demasiadas peleas de ustedes dos sobre todo en la alberca viendo quién moja más a la otra como para asustarme con esta – abrazando a Usagi

- Ay Seiya pero de todas maneras no se suponía que nos vieras así y que vergüenza de departamento y mira que… - acercándose peligrosamente en forma amenazadora – si le dices algo a Yaten aquí rodaran cabezas eh –

- Jajaja ok, ok, pero mi querida Minako si no hace falta decirle mira él esta partiéndose de la risa – y efectivamente en la puerta del departamento estaba Yaten doblado de la risa

- Ayyy Yaten tú que haces aquí? – sonrojándose al voltear a ver toda la sala completamente hecha un desastre

- Pues… ­- secándose las lágrimas después de haberse reído tanto– Seiya me dijo que iban a ir a la nueva tienda de videojuegos y pues como sé que a ti también te gustan pues le dije que fuéramos los dos y pues aquí estoy – dándole un besito en los labios

- Bueno… como que se peinan y nos vamos no? – picaronamente Seiya

- Ahhh (viendose mutuamente Minako y Usagi) no nos vean! – contestando al mismo tiempo y corriendo a la habitación de Minako cerrando la puerta tras de sí

- Ese par de niñas – decía Yaten mientras ayudaba a Seiya a levantar los cojines y a medio acomodar la sala

- Imposible no amarlas no? – sonriendo

- Tienes razón, bueno tú te refieres a Usagi y no a mi Minako verdad? – con cara fulminante

- Claro que sí si bien lo sabes, ay señor celosito si sabes que Minako es como mi cuñada, no "hermanito"? – sentándose ya en un sofá

- Sí, es verdad aquí somos hermanos, pero bueno Seiya qué acaso no lo somos? – sentándose en el sofá doble y sonriéndole

- Claro que sí –

_**Mientras que con las chicas**_

- Usagi, quiero decirte algo – un poco seria

- Que pasó Minako? – terminando de arreglarse el cabello

- Tengo la necesidad de decirte que siempre vas a contar conmigo, que pase lo que pase, yo aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomes y te apoyaré hasta el final y que no te juzgaré ok, siempre te voy a ser fiel, y no solamente porque seas mi princesa sino porque antes que nada eres mi mejor amiga, o como la hermana que siempre quise tener – abrazándola

- Minako… no sé que decir… pero gracias… no sabes lo mucho que me alivia saber eso… de hecho yo… hay algo que he querido decirte… Minako yo… -

- Niñas! Si no salen en 2 segundos nos vamos! – gritándoles un Yaten ya medio desesperado

- Ya vamos! – sonriéndole y abriendo la puerta – No te preocupes Usagi mañana hablamos ok?

- Sí… anda vamos – saliendo de la habitación mientras le contestaba a Minako

- Ahorita voy, dejen voy por mis llaves! _Mmm siento algo extraño una mezcla de sentimientos tristeza dolor inseguridad pero sobre todo un amor muy grande y puro, de quién será? Además parece como si algo grande fuera a pasar hoy, qué será?... _listo chicos vámonos – olvidándose del tema al salir

_**Ya más noche **_

- Te la pasaste bien Bombón? – mientras manejaba rumbo a su casa

- Si mucho gracias bebé – dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Al llegar a la casa me das bien ese beso eh? –

- Mmm ok pero solo porque te portaste bien hoy eh –

- Nada más por eso? – haciendo pucherito

- Sabes que no – sonriendo

- Ah bueno, más te vale eh –

- Oye bebé, me extrañaste hoy? –

- Si…ya vez que en la mañana viniste a darme un besito de buenos días antes de irte a la universidad, cosa que nunca haces y pues yo en las nubes y pues ya viste que no te quería dejar ir, que hasta terminé llevándote yo a la universidad en tu coche puesto que al rato ya habíamos quedado en salir y pues ya después de que te dejé pasé a cargar gasolina me fui a la Uni me regresé a la casa y ya para la hora de la comida me sentí solito pues hoy no me ibas a pelar porque tenías que hacer tarea con Minako y por eso le hablé a Yaten dije el ha de andar igual que yo y pues… que bajo he caído – riéndose a lo último

- Bebé… pobrecito…– dándole muchos besitos en la mejilla

- Y sabes hasta le hablé a Taiki a Londres – con cara de pucherito

- Y qué dice? Cómo está Ami? Van a ir al templo Hikawa dentro de dos semanas, ya ves que como habían estado gastando mucho en venir desde Londres a las fiestas que hemos hecho no estoy segura de si van a ir –

- Pues a mi me dijo que lo más probable es que sí, y sabes que por el dinero no hay problema, créeme aun ahorita que nos dimos este receso para estudiar seguimos ganando dinero porque los discos se siguen vendiendo y pues también para eso estamos estudiando no? –

- Pues sí, ya tengo ganas de verlos ya vez que son los únicos que se fueron al extranjero –

- Si, además de que también te gusta que Taiki te ande consintiendo verdad? – simulando estar celoso

- Bueno pues que quieres que haga si no por nada son papi Taiki y mami Ami – sonriendo

- Si… aun recuerdo esa fiesta nunca olvidaré los rostros totalmente color rojo encendido de Ami y Taiki cuando les gritaste desde la alberca todo mundo se rió de sobremanera, pero es que si te trataban los dos como si fueras su hijita –

- Si… pero bueno es que yo ya les decía así y pues se me salió enfrente de todos y pues bueno que se le iba a hacer no? Oops!… - sonriendo

- Si no sabes hace rato cuando contestó así le dije y casi me mata por teléfono, creo que a la única que le dejan decir eso es a ti –

- Pues claro… si soy la hermosa inigualable Usagi Tsukino! –

- Ay Bombón te amo… - viéndola a los ojos

- Y yo te amo a ti bebe – recargándose sobre su hombro el resto del camino

- Ya llegamos a casita dulce casita – metiendo el coche al garage

- Dirás tú casita dulce casita – bajándose del carro directo a la cocina

- No, mi casa es tu casa y lo sabes – mientras que entraba con unas bolsas del supermercado al cual habían pasado después de dejar a Minako y a Yaten en sus respectivas casas

- Haber yo te ayudo, veamos esto va al refri – sacando las cosas de las bolsas

- Oye y qué vamos a cenar hoy, quieres que yo cocine o haces esas deliciosas crepas que solo a ti te salen porque a mi se me parten todas o pedimos comida? –

- No sé… mejor pidamos comida que tal pizza? –

- Me parece bien –

- Si porque si no se va a ser muy tarde para regresarme a mi depto. –

- Sabes que siempre te llevo yo y no me molesta regresarme en taxi –

- Pero Seiya tú también sabes que no me gusta que andes en la noche en taxi –

- Y a mí que andes sola en el coche –

- Esta bien… me rindo –

- Oye y porque no te quedas hoy en la habitación que usan Minako y tú ha si ni tu ni yo perdemos que dices? –

- Ok me quedo, pero… -

- Lo que tú quieras – sonriendo

- Bueno tú te vas a cualquiera de las otras dos habitaciones y yo me quedo en la tuya –

- Mmm cada vez que te quedas haces lo mismo –

- Bueno pues entonces me voy a mi departamento –

- Y sabes que siempre te la doy –

- Eh! es que la habitación tiene tu aroma y calidez y eso me gusta –

- Si? No me lo habías dicho – sonrojado

- Bueno pues ya te lo dije, anda vamos a ver caricaturas – yendo hacia la sala

- Voy, solo voy a checar si alguien llamó, no tardo – yendo a su cuarto y regresando al ver que no había ninguna llamada - Que pasó? Porque esa carita triste – acercándose a Usagi

- Ay Seiya es que hoy me ha dado muchas vueltas la cabeza y para rematar hoy Minako no sé si sospeche algo o no porque me dijo que pase lo que pase ella me apoyará y que no me juzgará y que estará conmigo hasta el final y yo quise decirle de lo nuestro porque ya no quiero seguir ocultando el amor tan grande que siento por ti, pero en ese momento fue que Yaten nos habló y pues ya no pude decirle nada y… - empezaron a salirle lagrimas

- Vamos bomboncito vas a ver que todo va a salir bien y que siempre te amaré sin importar nada ok? –

- Eres tan lindo y bueno que no te merezco… - abrazándolo fuertemente

- No digas eso, vamos no te pongas así… - triste al verla así – no ves que me duele verte sufrir, anda regálame una sonrisa –

- No aguantó bebé, ya no puedo estar a su lado, él es muy bueno pero no puedo fingir más y mentirle más, solo los lastimo a ambos, no necesitas decírmelo te conozco así como tú me conoces a mí y se que te hago sufrir al tenerte a mi lado y solo esperando cuando va ser el día que me veas irme con él y a él engañándolo al no decirle que no lo amo, soy muy egoísta, pero es que solo quiero estar contigo siempre, no sabes las veces que lo he soñado que somos libres y que vivimos felices que formamos una familia y que llegamos hasta ancianitos he soñado tanto con eso, todas las noches lo pienso y lo pienso y termino soñando con eso pero en cambio te hago daño y lo lamento tanto… -

- No me haces daño Bombón, yo escogí esto porque sé lo mucho que amas a Rini yo mismo me he llegado a encariñar sin aun conocerla, admito que no es fácil pero no sabes lo feliz que soy al ser correspondido por tu amor, la razón de mi existencia eres tú y también me siento mal en ser la persona por la cual si se enterara Mamoru sufriría, pero mi amor es tan grande que no quiere renunciar a ti por eso te propuse esto, no sé como sea el futuro o como lograremos seguir viéndonos sin poder estar ya uno con el otro cuando tú… cuando tú te cases con él… pero podremos vernos aunque sea como amigos… pero ahí estaré siempre a tu lado… siempre a tu lado apoyándote aunque sea con palabras pues no podré volver a besar tus labios pero ahí estaré sin importar nada, ya verás, y siempre será mejor haber vivido este tiempo así tú y yo, que nunca haber conocido esta felicidad pues cuando estemos separados siempre podremos contar con los recuerdos de esta época y volver a ser felices no lo crees? O simplemente al mirarnos decirnos todo sin palabras pues no las necesitamos, con una sola mirada de tus hermosos ojos bastará para que mi corazón siga latiendo, para poder seguir junto a ti hasta cuando seamos ancianitos… Ya verás Bombón nos las arreglaremos para ser felices – tratando de sonreír inútilmente ya que las lágrimas rodeaban sus hermosos e intensos ojos azules

- Es que no quiero separarme de ti, no quiero… te amo más de lo que se podría explicar… no quiero que me dejes – llorando

- Ya te dije yo estaré contigo como te lo prometí ese 19 de octubre de hace ya más de 5 años, el día que te encontré llorando en tu balcón siendo yo él único culpable de esas lágrimas, tal como al escuchar todo tu pasado y todo tu futuro te juré estar contigo, y amarte por siempre así como tú me lo dijiste a mí, jamás podré olvidar cuando me dijiste que me amabas a mí que no estoy a la altura de no cualquier princesa sino de la más poderosa y hermosa que existe en todo el universo, así que no puedo pedir más Bombón, creo que hasta la vida me ha dado de más – besándola dulcemente

- Te equivocas mereces más y déjame aclararte que eres lo suficiente para cualquier persona sin importar que rango tenga, de hecho yo no soy digna de un amor como el tuyo –

- Te amo nena ni siquiera por un momento llegues a pensar que estaría mejor sin ti por que no es verdad, prefiero repetir una eternidad esto que pasar un solo día sin ti, así que digas lo que digas mi corazón te pertenece, te pertenece desde el primer día que te ví en el aeropuerto y fue creciendo cada día más, aún más cuando nuestra relación de novios comenzó, todas las formas que teníamos de vernos, me encantó la relación que tuve con tus padres, cómo tu mamá me hacía sonrojar cada vez que iba a tu casa o cómo tu papá me hacía que le cantara serenata a tu mamá cuando se comía un pastel que no debía o Shingo que se la pasaba avergonzado cuando estaba en tu casa, aunque no lo creas fue muy divertido y ni se diga de que decidimos irnos a Kyoto para poder estar sin tanto secreteo aunque no contábamos con que Minako y Yaten no se querían separar de nosotros y nos fuimos los cuatro juntos, y como el primer año fue difícil puesto que al vivir todavía yo con Yaten pues era difícil poder estar sin que sospecharan nada, claro que se solucionó hace año y medio cuando compré esta casa y así pudimos estar tranquilamente sin temor a nada, nada tiene que cambiar por ahora Bomboncito, te amo tanto que no me importa que no sepan que la mujer más hermosa del universo me ama a mí a Seiya Kou… así que trata de sonreír pero sabes que te conozco así que no quiero una sonrisa fingida eh – secándose las lágrimas

- Ay Seiya … - ambos sentados en el sofá viéndose a los ojos

- Dime… -

- Que harías si… - recostándose en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de él

- Anda dime, quedamos que ente tú y yo jamás habría secretos – sonriéndole y empezando a jugar con el cabello de Usagi

- Ok… quiero oír de tu boca como sería nuestra vida si todo fuera distinto, vamos cuéntame… - cerrando los ojos para poderse imaginar bien todo - qué harías si no supieras de mi destino, que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos y yo totalmente sin compromiso alguno, cómo estaríamos ahora? Cómo sería nuestra vida ahora? … -

- Eso es muy fácil señorita usted ya no sería Usagi Tsukino sería Usagi Kou, mi hermosa esposa, hubiéramos tenido una hermosa boda en una gran hacienda y solo hubiesen ido nuestros amigos y familiares algo íntimo para estar en un ambiente autentico sin invitar a gente por quedar bien ni nadie que no sea realmente importante para nosotros, hubiese puesto a cantar a Yaten, a Taiki y a Minako remplazándome, formarías esa hermosa familia que anhelas tener y tendríamos los hijos que la vida nos regalara y les pondría Seiya 1, Seiya 2, Seiya 3 y Bombón 1, Bombón 2 jajaja es broma bueno con respecto a los nombres, viviríamos en un lugar tranquilo sin tanta bulla yo me iría a trabajar para ganar dinero y tú estarías diseñando moda como tan bien lo sabes hacer quien sabe talvez tú y Minako deberían abrir una empresa y ser súper exitosas como siempre han querido…. Como voy hasta ahora? –

- Muy bien… sigue si? – imaginándose todo, sintiendo paz con cada palabra dicha por Seiya

- Pero eso sí esa gran boda sería nuestra segunda boda si tu lo aceptaras así… si te soy honesto -

- Y eso? A que te refieres? – abriendo sus ojos y viéndolo directamente

- Ya se que soy muy detallista y eso y… no sé si esperaras algo muy elaborado cuando te pidiera que te cases conmigo, pero en lo personal para eso hubiese sido muy simple tal vez lo hubiese hecho como… - humedeciéndose de nuevos sus ojos - como en este preciso momento, como en este perfecto momento, tu así recostada en mis piernas viéndome dulcemente a los ojos y yo a ti amándote aún más que el minuto anterior, exactamente así, así como estamos ahora, te vería a los ojos y te diría bombón cásate conmigo… - aún con lágrimas

- Seiya… - levantándose de su regazo para verlo de frente conmovida enormemente por sus palabras y también con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos

- Y te seguiría diciendo Cásate conmigo y hazme el hombre más feliz, te diría huye conmigo y hasta te cantaría una canción y seguiría preguntándotelo hasta que me dijeras que sí… sabes hasta hice una canción… -

- Bebé… hasta eso tenías pensado? – besándolo dulce y lentamente

- Quieres que te la cante? – con voz temblorosa y el corazón en la mano

- Sí… por favor… -

Dear my love _**Mi querido amor** _

Haven't you wanted to be with me? **_No_**_ **tienes ganas de estar conmigo?** _

Dear my love **_Mi querido amor_**

Haven't you longed to be free? **_No tienes deseos de ser libre?_**

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you and **_No puedo seguir pretendiendo que no te conozco y _**

At sweet night you are my own _**Por la dulce noche tú eres mía** _

Take my hand _**Toma mi mano** _

We're leaving here tonight_ **Estaremos yéndonos esta noche** _

There's no need to tell anyone_ **No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie** _

They'd only hold us down_ **Ellos solo nos detendrán** _

So by the morning light_ **Para la luz de la mañana** _

We'll be half way to anywhere_ **Estaremos a mitad de camino a donde sea** _

Where love is more than just your name_ **Donde el amor es más que tu solo nombre** _

I have dreamt of a place for you and I_ **He soñado con un lugar para ti y para** **mí** _

No one knows who we are there_ **Nadie sabe quienes somos allá **_

All I want is to give my life only to you_ **Todo lo que quiero es dar mi vida solo a ti** _

I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_ **He soñado tanto tiempo no puedo soñar más** _

Let's run away, I'll take you there_ **Sólo huyamos, te llevaré allá** _

We're leaving here tonight_ **Estaremos yéndonos esta noche** _

There's no need to tell anyone_ **No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie** _

They'd only hold us down_ **Ellos solo nos detendrán** _

So by the morning light _**Para la luz de la mañana** _

We'll be half way to anywhere_ **Estaremos a mitad de camino a donde sea** _

Where no one needs a reason _**Donde nadie necesite una razón** _

Forget this life **_Olvida esta vida_**

Come with me_ **Ven conmigo** _

Don't look back you're safe now_ **No mires atrás estas segura ahora** _

Unlock your heart_ **Abre tu corazón**_

Drop your guard **_Baja tu guardia_**

No one's left to stop you_ **Nadie está a lado para detenerte** _

Forget this life **_Olvida esta vida_**

Come with me**_ Ven conmigo_**

Don't look back you're safe now_ **No mires atrás estas segura ahora** _

Unlock your heart_ **Abre tu corazón**_

Drop your guard _**Baja tu guardia**_

No one's left to stop us now _**Nadie está a lado para detenernos ahora **_

We're leaving here tonight _**Estaremos yéndonos esta noche** _

There's no need to tell anyone_ **No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie** _

They'd only hold us down_ **Ellos solo nos detendrán** _

So by the morning light _**Para la luz de la mañana** _

We'll be half way to anywhere_ **Estaremos a mitad de camino a donde sea** _

Where love is more than just your name**_Donde el amor es más que tu solo nombre_**

- Eso fue hermoso… te amo! – abrazándolo fuertemente para verlo después a los ojos

- Gracias… en fin creo que así te lo pediría… te gustó? - viéndola a los ojos

- Sí! – besándolo

- Si? Si que? –

- Acepto – sonriéndole tiernamente

- Aceptarías si fueran las cosas diferentes? – sonriéndole levemente

- No… acepto ahora – segura de sí misma y sonriendo aún más

- Pero… - confundido

- Quiero ser Usagi Kou –

- Lo dices en serio – con la voz un poco temblorosa

- Así es – sonriéndole más

- Estoy soñando otra vez? – preguntándose a sí mismo al mismo tiempo que se pellizcaba

- No estas soñando vez? Yo estoy aquí, haber sientes esto? – besándolo dulcemente en los labios – o en tus sueños se siente igual que en la realidad? –

- Así que aceptas? En serio en serio! – dejando atrás cualquier tipo de tristeza que pudiera tener

- Sí… -

- Entonces solo nos vamos así nada más solo desaparecemos así ahorita en la noche? – parándose del sofá y caminando de una lado al otro sin perderla de vista

- Justo exactamente como en este perfecto momento –

- Ok pero… que va a pasar con… y Rini?... - parándose en seco

- Ella va a estar bien, algo dentro de mí me lo dice así que ya no tengo más dudas y… qué acaso no me dijiste que olvidara esta vida y me vaya contigo? Así que, qué esperamos? –

- No me lo creo me siento extraño… ay Bombón Te amo! – cargándola en sus brazos y dando vueltas con ella

- Y yo a ti! –

- Ok, solo deja ir por mi ropa no me tardo! – bajándola y corriendo a su cuarto

- Sí! – en lo que sacaba un par de papeles y sobres de una gaveta y también una pluma y empezaba a escribir

- Qué haces por qué mejor no vienes a ayudarme? – gritando desde su cuarto en lo que apurado sacaba su ropa y la doblaba a una velocidad impresionante

- Voy a sacar toda la comida para que la pasemos a dejar a algún lugar para que alguien la aproveche y no se eche a perder aquí! –

- Ok! – contestándole a Usagi, mientras sacaba otra maleta del closet – auch! – se le vino otra maleta que estaba arriba de la que sacaba haciendo que se pegara con el buró de su cuarto que al contacto con Seiya se movió e hizo que se cayera cierto portarretratos

- Que pasó? – se oyó desde la sala

- Nada! – tallándose la pierna – veamos solo falta lo de los cajones y los zapatos, que bueno que cambie el convertible por la camioneta sino esto no cabría… falta lo de bomboncito calma, calma todo va a caber digo no podemos malgastar el dinero dejando toda la ropa pero que digo anda Seiya apúrate – metiendo las cosas que estaban en los cajones

- Listo… perdóname Mamo-chan, Minako debí habértelo dicho hoy en la tarde pero no creo que te cueste mucho deducir quién es… - metiendo las cartas en su bolsa – veamos vamos a sacar todo esto – entrando a la alacena

_**Al cabo de una hora**_

- Ya esta todo listo Bombón solo falta meter tu carro al garage, y las llaves? –

- No Seiya será mejor que se quedé ahí –

- Pero se lo pueden robar no crees? –

- Pues no creo que esté allí mucho tiempo mira voy a dejar las llaves en la mesa, porque mira en lo que estabas haciendo las maletas hice dos cartas una para Minako y otra para Mamoru, a los dos les digo que me voy pero no con quién pues no vaya a ser que a Mamoru se le ocurra ir a mi departamento antes que Minako y encuentre la carta que deje para ella y pues necesitamos tiempo para irnos sin que nos alcancen no crees, aunque a Minako le dejé unas pistas así que no dudo en que va a venir a buscarme aquí y si no ve mi carro se van a ir o que se yo, en cambio si lo ven afuera van a creer que estoy aquí–

- Pero como se las vas a dar, vamos a ir con ella? –

- No… mira tenemos que ir a mi departamento por mis cosas así que se voy a dejar la carta porque mañana nos tocaba exponer así que si no me ve me va a ir a buscar allí voy a dejar sin llave la puerta y así verá la carta y querrá irme a buscar y la primera persona que ira a buscar va a ser a ti y oréeme Minako descubrirá por fin todo así que espero seguramente se lleven mi carro o lo guarden aquí o yo que sé pero algo se les ocurrirá –

- Ok… y la de él? –

- La dejo rápidamente con su secretaria, al fin y al cabo ella no me conoce así que no hay problema solo se la doy y cuando vea ya no voy a estar ahí –

- Ok…pues vayamos entonces a tu departamento, pensaba quitar la llave de la maceta pero Yaten sabe de ella así que la dejo para que puedan entrar y ver que yo también me he ido y deduzcan todo ya que segurito Minako le habla a Yaten al enterarse de todo –

- Así es –

- Bueno entonces dejemos la comida, vamos a tu departamento tomamos tus cosas dejamos la carta, dejamos la otra y listo! – ayudando a subir a Usagi al coche

- Ajap… oye bebé? – ya los dos en la camioneta y saliendo del garage

- Dime Bomboncito –

- Me quieres? –

- Más que nada en el universo – volteando a verla

- Y no te vas a cansar de mí? –

- Para nada… - sonriéndole

- Y una vez que terminemos de hacer lo de las cartas y eso, a dónde iremos? – en lo que estaban en un semáforo en rojo

- Anywhere… - besándola tiernamente….

**SySySySySySySySySySyS**

_**F I N**_

Hola a todos nunca creí escribir un ficpero esta idea me estuvo dando vueltas y vueltas por la cabeza y simplemente me senté y lo escribí, no sé si sea bueno o esté a la altura de muchos fics que hay de Usagi y Seiya con unas autoras excelentes y que admiro mucho, pero espero haya sido de su agrado.

La canción se llama Anywhere y es de Evanescence, solo modifiqué el penúltimo párrafo para poner _us_ en vez de _you_, Bye!

_**Marina**_ _**"SeiyaUsagi4ever"**_


End file.
